Just Lose Yourself Amorra
by EightiesGirl
Summary: Amorra - Amon x Korra or Korra x Amon . Chapter one of the series of Just Lose Yourself . From dA -
1. Chapter 1 : Darling Korra

Just Lose Yourself Amorra Fan Fic ( Amon x Korra )

Chapter 1 : Darling Korra

Falling back onto her bed, she smiled reaching for her pillow as she hugged it tightly . " I can't believe Mako and I kissed finally , " Korra squealed to herself . Letting the pillow go, she took off her jacket and placed it by her bed and slid under the covers . Closing her eyes with a big smile on her face she slowly yet quickly fell asleep with happy thoughts in her head . Time passed by a few hours, it was around 1 AM in Republic City when a sudden rustle stirred up outside of Korra's room . Suddendly the door slid open quietly as a shady figure slipped into Korra's room, closing the door behind themselves . They steadily made their way over to the end of her bed, watching her as Korra slept peacefully with a smile on her face . With the feeling of someone watching her in her dreams, Korra arose from her slumber, noticing the figure . About to scream they jumped onto the bed not making a sound, and covered her mouth . Finally, they spoke .

" I told you, I'd save you for last . But I can't wait that long, Avatar . I've watched you fall for Mako and seen Bolin fall for you . I won't let you love either . I want you for myself and nobody else . "  
Leaning in from the shadows, their face appeared finally . For the shadow figure was Amon . He shifted his mask over as he leaned in, uncovering her mouth to kiss her . As he pulled back from the kiss, she pushed him off backing up into the railing of her bed . " Come now, Korra . Don't be so stubborn, " He uttered, slipping off of her bed walking over to her as she sat terrified, " I won't take your bending away . Not yet at least . " He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to the edge of the bed where he was standing . His body was in between her legs as he still had his hands wrapped around her . His hands slipped from her waist down to her ass, which he gripped firmly . Korra lunged forward in shock and yet pleasure as her head placed itself onto Amon's chest . " You're enjoying this, " he smirked as he repositioned his hands into her pants still grabbing her, " Aren't you, Avatar .. ? "  
She pushed off a bit as if paralyzed with sexual frustraiton, " N-No, " Korra stuttered as she lost her energy placing her head back onto Amon's chest, " Y-You're the enemy .. How could I like- .., " She moaned, " You ... "  
He stopped taking his hands out of her pants, taking out her pony tails with one hand and removing her top and bra with the other . Korra began to squirm in attempt to break free from his grip, but failed miserabley . " This . This is rape , " Korra spoke as Amon began to pull down her pants and push her onto the bed .  
" Not unless you enjoy it, " He grinned slyly, leaning in for another kiss, " And you seem as you are . Judging by the fact that you aren't bending your way out of here . "  
She blushed in embarassment as he pulled his hood back, pinning her with his right hand above her head . He placed his left hand in between her breasts as he slowly used his index finger to go down her body . Her body quivered and thrusted a bit as Amon reached her waist . He began to rub her gently through her underwear . Amon picked up speed rather quickly causing Korra to squirm, once again attempting to break free . Korra quickly got soaked .  
Amon stopped and glanced down then stared at her eyes, she blushed turning away, but he grabbed her face with his free hand and turned it towards him . " Don't look away . I want everyone else to be afraid of me, except for you at this moment, " he spoke with passion . He let her arms go as they slid down to her body, she covered her breasts staring at him as he still hovered over her . " Amon ... " She whispered placing one hand on his cheek . He touched her hand, holding it, he looked down .

Her underwear slipped off, Amon pulled down his pants and boxers showing his erection . He went slowly, penetrating her . She exhaled, as steam escaped her lips . Sweat dripped down their bodies as Amon picked up speed, thrusting deeper and deeper inside . Moans escaped Korra's lips while Amon bit his lower lip, kissing her occasionally on the neck and lips . Amon's voice filled with love and lust, " Korra .., " He grasped her body, picking her up with one hand as she clang onto his back . Lost in thought Korra thought to herself, How can this be happening to me ? This is Republic City's number one enemy and villain, yet I'm having sexual relations with him . Why . Why am I letting this happen .. ?  
" Korra .., " Amon stuttered quietly, snapping Korra out of her thoughts, " I'm going to- ... "  
He began to pick up speed as she gripped ahold of him tightly, her fingers ran through his hair . Climaxing, she screamed his name . Amon hovered over her, pulling out, cum dripped out . She looked at him panting, attempting to catch her breath . He sat on upright on her bed, Korra, so exhausted from her first time, turned on her side away from him, exposed, fell asleep . He glanced over as she suddendly turned over nudging his side, speaking softly and sweetly, " Amon ..., " escaped her lips . He ran his fingers through her hair, then turned his head, taking his hands out of her soft hair . Getting up, he got dressed once again, pulling his hood up, he stared at her tenderly . Pulling the covers over her nude body, he kissed her forehead .  
" This won't be the last time I am your night visitor, young Avatar . " Adjusting his mask to cover his face back up, he slipped out of the window silently and was gone . 


	2. Chapter 2 : Heartless

Just Lose Yourself Amorra Fan Fic ( Amon x Korra )

Chapter 2 : Heartless

Waking up to the a breeze coming into her room as the open windows clattered, Korra woke finally . Exhausted and with little memory, she placed her hand onto her head and looked around . Her clothes were on the floor, her hair was down, and she thought to herself, Do I dare lift the sheets ? Lifting them without second thoughts, she noticed the dried cum on her bed sheets from last night . Screaming, Tenzin rushed to Korra's room and sliding the door open and peered in . " Korra ! Are you alright ? " Korra grabbed the sheets yanking them up to cover her nude body . " I-I'm fine, Tenzin ! Don't you know how to knock ?, " she threw her pillow at the door as he closed it before getting hit . " What is wrong with that girl, " Tenzin joked walking off, " Be ready soon, Korra ! Bolin and Mako are outside . "  
Korra slipped to the edge of her bed and stood up, she then froze before placing her foot down to even take a first step of the day . Her hands balled into fists as cum started to drip down her legs and onto the wooden floor . Biting her lip attempting not to scream, she ran around her room in search of clothes and a towel . After recovering fresh clothes and a clean towel, she ran over to her room door, bending it out of her way with fire, burning the door a circle . Jumping through, she turned, skidding on the wooden floor, " OW OW OW OW !, " she yelled as the hot wooden floor boards hit her feet . Continuing to run, she spotted the hot spring . Jumping off of the edge of the wooden floor, instead of taking the stairs down, she landed in the water tossing her clothes onto the bank . She scrubbed her body mummbling ' Amon ' over and over, even that she hated him with a burning passion of a trillion fire benders . Finishing, she got out and flicked the water off using her bending and put on her clothes . She ran up the stairs and over to Bolin and Mako whom were waiting on Korra to go to their pro bending practice .  
" Hey guys ! Sorry I'm late . Last night was, " She paused placing her hands on her hips, trying not to rub her butt or thighs, " Rough .. ! Ya . Yaa . Lot's of airbending training and stuff with Tenzin and junk . Psh, ya . But I'm the Avatar . I can handle anything ! " She laughed akwardly to herself while both Bolin and Mako just glanced at each other then back at Korra, rather confused . " Look, Korra, we don't have time for you to be a show off, we have practice . Let's go . ", said Mako as he began to walk off . Korra looked at Bolin with that look like, why's he being such a dick today . Bolin just shrugged as they both smiled and laughed, walking to the boat to head back to the city . While Bolin was talking to Korra, she turned around with the feeling of being watched noticing Amon standing on the roof . The wind blew his hood around while he just sat there staring at her, as if angered . Korra's eyes were then filled with fear and some how, guilt . She then stopped walking, turning toward Bolin, telling him she had to go back and get Naga .

Dashing back to her bedroom she glanced in, noticing that no one was there, she let out a sigh of relief . Confessing to herself that it was all an illusion, she walked around the corner to actually get Naga . With her arms behind her head, her eyes closed, and whistling, Korra casually walked to go retrieve Naga .  
Unexpectedly, Korra was grabbed and slammed against the wall with her arms high above her head . The figure pulled back their hood and mask, kissing Korra romantically . Once again, it was Amon . Pulling back, both panted after a minute long kiss . " You're mine, " he spoke with aggravation, " No one else's . I don't want anyone else messing with you . " Korra paused before speaking, unsure of what to even say to that .  
" I, " Korra stuttered, " I thought .. Aren't you my enemy ? "  
" Of course I am, Avatar . I want the public to believe that . But in reality, we are a love hate relation . Korra, the moment I saw you arrive to Republic City, I knew that something was going to happen . Something excellent like this . "  
" This isn't excellent, this is insanity ! You're supposed to be my enemy, " Amon's grip slipped, Korra's hands fell down by her side . She blushed turning her head and looking back up at Amon, " You . You're going to take my bending away .. " Korra quivered in fear, pressuring her body against the wall on her own .  
" Korra, " He placed his hands onto her cheeks leaning in, " Listen to me . I may be the leader of the equalists, but I'm not going to let my life get in the way of ours . "  
Korra yanked Amon's hands off of her face, pointing at his chin, lifting it up by a bit . " Ours ? What the hell is this our crap ? You're my enemy ! How is this happening to me ? I'm the Avatar for crying out loud !, " She threw her hands back, pushing him out of the way and sat down on the wooden flooring of the outside, dangling her feet off the edge, staring out at Aang's Memorial across the way . " Amon this is insane . We can't .. There's no way . You're my enemy . We could never last because of that reason . "  
" Korra, darling .., " He reached over trying to touch her shoulder .  
" GET OFF OF ME !, " Nudging him off, she fire bended near his face . He fell back against the wall . " KORRA ! " Amon yelled at her, grabbing her hand, slamming her onto the wooden boards . Punching the right spots, Amon chi blocked her, allowing her not being able to bed for awhile .

Wondering where Korra was, Bolin started heading to where they kept Naga . Passing Korra's room, he noticed the mess, " Wow, Korra . You sure are a mess . " Bolin laughed to himself about to turn the corner . " I wonder what's- huh .. ? " Bolin paused staring at Amon and Korra, as Amon had her pinned down still . ".. A- .. A- .. Amon ? " Bolin screamed, causing it to echo around the temple . " Mako, sitting at the boat heard his brother scream . Jumping up, Mako ran for the sound of the scream as did Tenzin who heard it . Tenzin froced Pema and the children to stay inside the temple, as he met up with Mako on their way to Bolin who was backing up .  
Amon stood up as Korra tried to gather herself back together, walking toward Bolin . He kept stepping forward to mess with Bolin's mind, Mako and Tenzin finally met up .  
" What ? " Tenzin ran over to Amon, tackling him while Mako and Bolin grabbed Korra, carrying her off . " Get her out of here ! "  
" Mako .. ? ", Korra was finally coming to, she was holding onto Mako as he carried her out, Korra's body was facing him . " Bo .. ? " Korra glanced at them in pain as they continued running . Opening her eyes, Amon threw Tenzin against the wall, glancing at Korra . His eyes seemed filled with rage, yet with agony . She passed out once again onto Mako's shoulder . Amon looked away with pain, throwing off a smoke bomb and escaping off of the island . Pema came out and ran over to Tenzin while holding her stomach . Helping him up, Pema kissed his cheek for comfort, " You okay there ? "  
" Yes, darling . I'm alright . ", Tenzin shook off the pain walking back inside with Pema .

Hours passed; The fire ferrets finished their practicing after Korra regained consciousness, nothing out of the ordinary happened for the rest of the day . Korra ate dinner with Tenzin and his family as usual, with the ocassional questions from the children about Mako and Bolin, and suddendly Amon . Questioning what happened and joking around that Amon had a thing for Korra . Being the only one knowing her dirty secret, she laughed it off and ended it with a sigh . A full stomach, and exhausted, Korra headed to her room, which while she was gone had the door fixed . Taking off her clothes, she already stripped herself of her jacket, boots, pants, and now her top . Her breasts nearly popped out of her bandages around them as she took off her top . " Dang it, " She adjusted the bandages making sure they were situated again . With her sheets clean once again, she plopped onto the fresh sheets . Turning on her side, away from the window, she reached for her pillow . Holding it tightly, Korra bit her lip, pressuring her face deeper and deeper into her pillow as if to suffocate herself .  
A hand reached behind her, turning her towards them .  
" Amon ! " She screamed quietly as she sat up wrapping her arms around his neck . " Korra .. ? " His hands landed on the bed as he held himself back from holding her . " Listen, Avatar . I did some thinking over these hours after this morning . You were correct . I was wrong to love you, it was a silly thing for me to fall for the Avatar, my enemy . "  
" Amon, you can't be serious . I thought about it and when I saw your eyes earlier, I wanted to kiss you and let you know I'm not leaving . "  
" Korra . I'm sorry . But I have to leave you, even if we never truly were together . "  
" You took me, Amon ! I let you have me ! You can't do this to me ! What if I bare your child ? How would the world feel with a teenage mother Avatar ? "  
" It's no longer my problem .., " Amon made his way to the door, sliding it over, stepping outside . " I will always love you, young Avatar . You have my heart, ever burned shred of it . " He closed the door, leaving her standing there in her room, alone .  
Running over to the door, Korra slid it open . Looking around, with no luck, Korra could not find Amon . Grabbing her jacket, she pulled it on and walked over to the docks of the temple . She bended her way on a boat over to Aang's Memorial . Stepping off, she looked up at Aang, and stared down at her feet as she began climbing the stairs up and inside the memorial . Korra centered herself in the middle of the entire memorial . She glanced around and flashed back to when Amon captured her telling her that he would destroy her and how terrified she was . Then her memories played from last night and this morning she went through . Her eyes began to water, as she thought of Mako and Bolin and their spicy love triangle which had now become a square . Korra questioned if she was going to become pregnant or not, or even at this point, become Avatar . Tears poured out of her eyes, falling to her knees, she pleaded, " Aang .. Please ! Avatar Aang ! Show me what to do ! I'm lost .. I need you ! I need all of you ... " Tears streamed down her cheeks, falling onto the cold stone . No sound, but her crying was heard . She felt as though she couldn't contain her feelings, as a saying, ' I can't even ' . She placed a hand on her heart with the thought of Amon and how passionate he was to her that morning and night before . It's speed picked up shockingly quick . Korra began to ponder, ' Why is my heart beating so fast for someone as vial as him ? He's absolutely heartless . But .. I gave myself to him, he took myself from me . He has all of me . ' . " Amon, .. Please . " She began to cry harder, " PLEASE COME BACK ! " She screamed, echoing through out the island .

Leaning against the stone cold wall outside, hearing every word she spoke . Amon looked up towards the night sky, thinking to himself, ' I will be back, young Avatar . You can be sure of that . Though one thing is uncertain, will you take me back for who I am ? Or will you change to even just be with a monster like me ? ' 


	3. Chapter 3 : It's Not What You Think

Just Lose Yourself Amorra Fan Fic ( Amon x Korra )

Chapter 3 : It's Not What You Think

The sound of the three laughing children, Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora, filled the training grounds of the air temple . A few days had passed since Korra had her last encounter with Amon, the pro bending arenas were out of season and life was quiet . Korra hadn't had many gatherings with Tarrlock's task force in awhile either . Her life was abnormally quiet . Sitting after airbending practice, Korra stared out into the water and began to get lost in her thoughts . She questioned where Amon had gone and why he hadn't shown up after leaving her stranded there . Korra sighed as her eyes watered up a bit, placing her hands on her face leaning over onto her knees, she covered her eyes . Footsteps tapped making their way over to Korra, placing their hand onto her shoulder .  
" Korra, " Tenzin spoke quietly, " What's the matter ? " Korra wiped her eyes, attempting to pull off that same thing she always does . That strong, ' I'm fine ' look appeared on her face . Recognizing that look, Tenzin sighed, " Honestly, Korra . What actually is wrong ? " Korra let out a sigh, tilting her head back and looking at the sky as it began to mix with the night's sky . " Tenzin, .. How do you know when you're in love ? ", Korra turned her head, facing Tenzin as he sat there a little confused . " Korra . Love is like our lives, we either choose to live or die . If we chose death, the love would end too soon . Though if one waits for the love to grow on one another and develop a strong relationship, you decide to live . It's a complicated subject for myself since I've had my own love issues . But it isn't just for me, it's for lots of people, Korra, and currently it looks as if it's affecting you as well . Who's the boy ? "  
" It's no one, really . I was just curious about what love is and all since I'm growing up . I guess . I don't know .. ", Korra groaned, covering her eyes once again . " I don't even understand why I'm even trying to lie to you, of all people . I'm scared, and upset, and nervous and worried . Tenzin, I'm so confused about my own life right now . "  
" What is it, what has this boy done to you, Korra ? "  
" He's no boy, Tenzin . He's a man, an anonomyus coward that hides behind a mask . " Tenzin looked at Korra in confusion, being unaware of anything . " Tenzin, I love this figure that I fear . He showed me love in one night, left me stranded the second day after he made love to me . He's gone and no one knows where he has disappeared to . Tenzin, I want to die, because I don't know where he has gone to . I know it was instant love, but it was wrong . This love with him and I could never be, it's so wrong . "  
" Korra . This isn't who I'm thinking is it ? This isn't-, " Tenzin stared at Korra with rage in his eyes, " Amon . Is it ? " Korra turned her head away, pushing her bangs out of her face . She couldn't bare to look at Tenzin, her eyes began to water as she stared down at the stones that built the air temple practice grounds . She looked out at the water once more and gave him a nod . " Korra ! That is unacceptable ! He could take away your bending, you know what he did to the pro bending arena at the tournament ! I forbid this ! I - I forbid you leaving the temple grounds, or your room ! I . No pro bending ! I- " Tenzin groaned just staring at Korra as his anger began to fade into guilt after yelling at Korra, her eyes still filled with tears . " Tenzin, I'm so scared . I'm not even safe in my own room, or probably even pro bending matches or practices . I've got no one to turn to about this, and he's left me after having intercourse with me ! " Tenzin jerked forward, losing his cool, " THAT CREEP DID WHAT TO YOU ? " Korra cut him off by giving him the glare of the century . Backing off, Korra's sadness came to back as she continued, " I feel terrible, Tenzin . I don't even deserve to be the Avatar anymore .. " Korra at that point had tears streaming down her face, " I don't know what to do . I'm so worried about everyone finding out . " Korra fell into Tenzin's arms as she gripped his cloak, sobbing deeply .  
" Korra, " He pulled Korra off gently, " Love is insane . You're so young . I'm assuring you that Amon won't bother you again . We can put guards outside of your room, all around the perimeter . It's my job to protect you, as a parent to my own children and as you being pretty much my own . We can't risk anything . Especially after what happened at the tournament . " Tenzin stood up, helping Korra up as well . " Tenzin, " Korra looked up at him as he gathered his children and they walked back to the temple .  
" Hm ? " He looked down towards her .  
" Thank you, but please keep this between us . " She wiped the tears from her eyes as they walked inside .  
" That's just fine, Korra . " She paused before passing the door frame and lnunged forwad, hugging Tenzin tightly . " Oh and Korra, " She looked up at him, " Guards will be protecting you from now on . I can't risk losing you . " 


End file.
